Routine
by MrGuillam
Summary: Es gibt zuviel Routine in ihrem Leben, daher beginnen sie ein Spiel, dass diese brechen soll. Sherlock/Anthea
1. Chapter 1

**Routine**

Ein schwarzes Auto fuhr vor dem Haus vor. Um das zu erkennen, brauchte er nicht einmal von seinem Angestammten Platz, seinem Lieblings Sessel, aufstehen. Keine Sekunde später erklang das Läuten der Türklingel.

Was für eine typische und langweilige Routine.

Das Geräusch von Schritten drang in seine Ohren. Sie kam die Treppe hoch und würde gleich die Tür öffnen um ihn aus seiner Langeweile zu reißen.

Nicht wirklich interessant.

Mit einem leisen Krachen öffnete sich wirklich die Tür. Ganz sachte, als wolle sie ihn nicht bei einem seiner Experimente stören, denen er sonst immer nach ging wenn ihm langweilig war. Sie wusste, dass es ihm gerade so erging.

Wie freundlich von ihr!

„Mr. Holmes?"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Hatte keine Lust dazu und sie wusste warum. Er konnte, auch wenn er ein Holmes war, so berechenbar sein, wenn er denn nur wollte. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Sherlock!"

Nun lächelte auch ein. Sein Lächeln sah so ganz anders aus als ihres. Ehr wie ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Ähnlich das eines Kindes, das seinen Willen bekommen hatte.

Das war ihr kleines Spiel, was sie trieben, wenn sie sich sahen. Daran hatte sie Spaß und wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass auch ihm es irgendwie amüsierte.

Endlich schaute er auf.

Noch immer lächelte sie ihn an. Ah, natürlich. Das hatte er fast vergessen!

„Guten Abend Anthea. Wie ich sehe ruft mein Bruder wieder nach mir. Dann werde ich wohl wieder springen müssen."

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, sanfter und liebevoller. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Wie immer wollte er ihr nur dieses eine Lächeln entlocken.

Auch ein Sherlock Holmes hatte seine eigene kleine Routine, in bestimmten Dingen.

„Sie müssen nichts, es ist nur eine Bitte, der Sie nachkommen sollen. Mehr nicht."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich. Zeigte, auf dem sonst so emotionslosen Gesicht eine kleine Regung.

Verwirrung.

„Und wenn ich nicht will, kommt er persönlich vorbei um mir eine Predigt zu halten?"

Auf diese Frage brauchte er keine Antwort. Es lang alles klar auf der Hand, das konnte er an ihrem, nun noch breitem, Lächeln ablesen.

Mit einem lauten Seufzten stand er auf. Streckte die langen Glieder, wie eine Katze es gerne tat. Fuhr sich mit einer Hand, durch sein ohnehin schon chaotisches Haare. Hatte er etwa schon wieder dort Stunden lang gesessen ohne etwas zu essen, fragte sie sich. Doch sagte nichts dazu. Sie musste ihn nicht fragen. Es war natürlich alles klar.

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand und sie wandte sich ihrem Black Berry zu.

Immerhin war ihm jetzt nicht mehr langweilig. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder etwas Interessantes für ihn! Sollte er fragen?

Ein schwaches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Ja, das könnte interessant werden. Fast schon lustig.

„Was will er von mir?"

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihrem Handy ab.

Er stand direkt vor ihr. So nah, das es fast wie ein versehen wirkte, das er ihr so nah kam. Sie konnte die Zigaretten riechen, die er wahrscheinlich erst vor ein paar Minuten geraucht hatte. Sein Gesicht war nach vorne gebeugt, das er ihr genau in die Augen schauen konnte. Seine Hände, typisch für ihn, in seinen Jackentaschen verstaut.

Brach er etwa gerade durch seine Routine?

„Das müssen Sie ihn fragen. Ich bin nur seine Assistentin, nicht seine Postbotin!"

Mit seiner Antwort darauf, wartete er ab. Nutzte die Chance um ihre Anwesenheit zu genießen.

Wer brauchte schon Routine?

Ein kurzer Luftzug. Der Geruch ihres Perfumes stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Rosen?"

Ihre großen dunklen Augen leuchteten kurz auf. Sollte das etwa ein Zeichen sein? Eine stille Zustimmung, für das durchbrechen von Routine und Langeweile? Sie war nun mal auch nur eine einfache Frau. Doch das störte ihn nicht.

„Ja und Lilien."

Das Lächeln war wieder da. Dieses Mal sogar noch liebevoller als vorher. Fast schon ein Grinsen. Oh ja, was liebten sie dieses Spiel. So einfach und doch so verführerisch.

„Dann will ich mal nicht so sein."

Eigentlich wollte er sich umdrehen. Schuhe suchen, Mantel und Schal anziehen Doch wieder zurück in die Routine verfallen. Das Spiel war zu verlockend für ihn, daher musste er aufhören, konnte es jedoch nicht.

Etwas hielt ihn jedoch zurück. Dieser Drang ihr weiches Haar zu berühren, ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

Nur für einen Moment.

Ihre Lippen.

„Sherlock, Routine!"

Immer diese Spielverderber. Dabei war es fast interessant geworden. Aber was muss das musste nun mal.

„Routine ist langweilig!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Du weißt doch, dein Bruder."

Ein Seufzten entwich ihm. Immer das Gleiche, wenn es gerade richtig lustig zu werden schien. Selbst wenn Mycroft nicht anwesen war, störte er nur bei den wirklich interessanten Dingen.

Er gab nach. Begab sich auf die Suche nach Schuhen, Mantel und den, für ihn so typischen, Schal.

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich wieder auf ihren Lippen ab. Sherlock konnte sich auch nie an ihre Spielregeln halten. Doch sie verstand warum. Sogar sehr gut. Wer würde bei diesem Gewinn nicht schwach werden?

Sollte sie für ihn die Spielregeln ändern?

Schuhe waren gefunden. Ebenso der Mantel. Fehlte nur noch eins! Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Nichts. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass…

Oh, doch keine Routine?

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte es nicht unterdrücken können, dafür liebte er es einfach zu sehr, wenn sie die Würfel in die Hand nahm. Das Spiel zu leiten begann. Das hatte bisher immer seine Langeweile vertrieben.

Der weiche Stoff seines Schals schmiegte sich um seinen Hals.

Ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich.

Der Geruch von Lilien und Rosen umspielte seine Nase.

„Was ist mit der Routine?"

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand, dazu musste er nicht fragen. Es reichte wie immer ein Blick von ihm und er wusste es. Jedoch wollte er es von ihr hören. Sie sollte sagen, dass das Spiel nun eröffnete war. Mit neuen Regeln.

Regeln die mehr Spaß brachten.

Jemand musste schließlich das Spiel starten.

„Langweilig!"

Ihre Stimme klang rau. Er konnte ihr Lächeln fast schon hören. Ja, dieses Spiel war fast besser als jeder Fall!

Er zog seinen Schal fest um den Hals. Drehte sich zu ihr um. Der Geruch von Zigaretten schienen ihr die Sinne zu vernebeln. Wann hatte Qualm und Nikotin je so gut gerochen?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie zu richten, ging er an ihr vorbei. Sie schaute ihm nach. Auch sie konnte dem Spiel nicht widerstehen. Es machte zu viel Spaß.

Reizte sie zu sehr.

„Anthea?"

Wenn er wüsste, was sie alles zulassen würde, wenn sie sich nicht zurück halten würde. Aber das alleine wäre ja langweilig, für ihn wie auch für sie. Man musste die Sachen doch so interessant wie möglich gestalten.

In der Hoffnung, das es Ewig so weiter gehen würde.

Sie folgte ihm aus der Wohnung. Drängte sich absichtlich, im viel zu engen Flur, an ihm vorbei. Ihre Körper berührten sich zum ersten Mal. Es war wie ein kurzer Stromschlag. Nicht tödlich, aber trotzdem sollte man das Spiel damit sein lassen.

Das dass würde keiner von ihnen.

Als Entschuldigung warf sie ihm ein kurzes, zuckersüßes Lächeln zu.

Für sie war es ein Triumph.

Für ihn die Versuchung pur.

Warum sollte er nein sagen? Doch dann wäre das Spiel schon viel zu schnell zu ende. Dabei hatte es doch gerade erst angefangen. Zudem wollte er der Gewinner sein.

Die Routine war somit über Bord geworfen.

Der schwarze Wagen stand noch immer vor dem Haus. Wartete nur darauf, dass sie endlich einstiegen und losfahren konnten. Wohin? Keiner der Beiden wusste es. Es war nun einmal Mycrofts Weise. Vielleicht auch besser so.

Er war schneller beim Auto. Streckte seinen langen Arm aus, um die Tür zu öffnen, ganz wie ein wahrer Gentleman es tun würde.

Sie konnte das Lächeln, das er sich so wünschte, nicht zurückhalten.

Auch er lächelte. Verbeugte sich spielerisch vor ihr. War er etwa schon sigessischer? Wusste er, wie schnell wie aufgeben würde, wenn er die richtigen Mittel gegen sie einsetzte? Natürlich wusste er es. Er war ein Holmes.

Wenn er wollte, war sie Wachs in seinen Händen.

Wenn sie wollte, war er die Flamme, die sie zum schmelzen brachte.

Ein perfektes Paar.

Sie stieg in den Wagen. Nun war sie wieder am Zug. Leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Auch sie wollte gewinnen. War nun einmal nicht der Typ von Mensch, der einfach klein beigab. Deswegen spielte er dieses Spiel auch nur mit ihr.

Beide wollte entkommen aus der Routine, dem Alltag, dem Langweiligem.

Er setzte sich neben sie. Schloss die Tür und riskierte einen kurzen Blick. Ein großer Fehler.

Oh, er war so berechenbar in diesem Spiel. Eben doch nur ein Mann. Doch trotzdem bei so genial. Eben Sherlock Holmes.

Ganz unschuldig, als sei es nur eine einfach Geste schlug sie ihre Beine übereinander. Es war, als dachte sie sich nichts dabei. Natürlich jedoch wussten es die Zwei besser.

Lange braune Beine.

Perfekte geformt.

Jeder würde ihnen verfallen, der sie nur ansah.

Einer tat es gerade.

Die einfachsten Dinge, waren immer die, die am Besten wirkten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Nun war ihm wieder klar geworden, warum er Frauen eigentlich mied. Sie spielten nur zu gerne ihren Trumpf aus und das auf die gemeinste Art und Weise.

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln war wieder auf ihren Lippen erschienen.

Sollte sie sich ruhig in Sicherheit wiegen! Dieses Spiel würde er sicherlich nicht als Verlierer verlassen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Fast schon zu ruhig. Nur Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Kein Anderer sollte das Spiel zwischen ihnen schließlich bemerken.

Routine und Stille.

So waren nun einmal die Regeln in ihrem Spiel.

Nur zu gut, das er gerne Regeln brach oder sie geschickt um ging. Darin war er schon immer ein Meister gewesen. Nicht einmal sie konnte ihn in dieser Sache schlagen und das würde er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Gelangweilt blickte er nach draussen. Beobachtete das Toben auf das Straße. Die Lichter der Autos zogen blitzschnell an ihnen vorbei.

Wie von selbst, griff er zu seinem Schal. Zog sachte an einer Seite des Stoffes. Langsam begann er zu lösen, bis er nur noch schlaff um seinen Hals ging. Gab so den Blick auf mehr preis.

Sie jedoch schaute nicht hin. Zwang sich förmlich, weiter aus dem Fenster zu starren. Trotzdem war er Triumph sein. Dafür brauchte er nicht ihren Blick. Die Schlacht, die ihr Wille gegen ihren Verstand kämpfte, zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

Oh, was für ein wunderbarer Anblick das war.

Es war eine Nichtigkeit gewesen, die er getan hatte.

Nur ein einfacher Schal!

Doch ihre Fantasie sponn den Gedanken weiter. Machte mehr draus als nur eine kleine Geste. Ließ wirre und reizende Gedanken aneinander reihen.

Machte ein Stück Stoff zu einem Grund, den Verstand und das Herz an ihn zu verlieren.

Ihr Stolz stellte sich jedoch dagegen. Kämpfte an. Nein, sie würde nicht gegen ihn verlieren. Auch wenn eine Niederlage schon etwas, wünschenswertes hatte. Doch nachgeben wollte sie nicht.

Bloß keine Schwäche zugeben mit einer Niederlage.

„Betrüger!"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. So naive und unschuldig, wie das eines kleinen Kindes, was sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Die perfekte Maske für einen Schurken seines Schlages. Was liebte er es, ihre vorwurfsvolle Stimme zu hören.

Der Wagen hielt.

Er öffnete die Tür. Stieg aus und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, um ihr aus dem Wagen zu helfen. Jedoch nicht ohne einen Hintergedanken dabei zu haben. Alles musste ausgenutzt werden.

Sie legte ihre Hand in seine.

Die eine Hand war klein, schmal, zierlich und warm.

Die Andere hingegen groß, blass, mit langen Fingern und kalt.

Doch dies war so nebensächlich, denn er hatte sich schon vor gebeugt. Seine Lippen auf ihre Hand gelegt.

Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem über ihre Haut kitzeln.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie. Ließ ihre Schwäche wieder aufblitzen. Sie stand so kurz davor aufzugeben.

Doch nein!

„Du weißt doch wie gerne ich deine kleinen Regeln breche!"

Seine Stimme klang wie immer.

Dunkel. Rau.

Doch für sie klang sie im Moment wie Musik in den Ohren. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sie nur mit seiner Stimme in die Niederlage zwingen. Doch das würde den Spaß, denn er bei diesem Spiel hatte, zu Nichte machen.

„Wozu habe ich den die Regeln aufgestellt?"

Wieder war es da, dieses unschuldige Lächeln von ihm. Er war schließlich nicht schuld daran, dass sie sich so einfach den Kopf von ihm verdrehen ließ. Er nutzte es nur aus.

„Damit es nicht langweilig wird!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Typisch Mycroft.

Viel zu pompös. Weite Flure ausgelegt mit dicken roten Teppichen. Wände behangen mit alten Bildern, von denen Niemand mehr wusste, wer darauf eigentlich zu sehen war. Die Räume erleuchtet im schwachen Licht.

Ja, das war das perfekte Spielfeld.

Sie ging voran.

Wallendes dunkles Haar.

Hüpften die sich im Takt ihrer Absätze bewegten.

Sie war wirklich perfekt.

Seine Blicke folgten ihr. Verfolgten wie sie die Treppe empor stieg. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Der Verstand gab langsam nach. Begann sich zu verlieren.

Nun war sie wieder am Zug.

Wenn er fiese Tricks benutzen dürfte, dann konnte sie es auch. Sie hatte die Regeln schließlich aufgestellt. Da machte es nicht, wenn sie sie brechen würde.

Er folgte ihr die Treppe hoch. Durch nie enden wollenden Flure. Alles wirkte alt und hatte seinen ganz eigenen Charm. Waren aber nicht vom Interesse für ihn. Seine Blicke galten etwas andere.

Etwas besserem!

Vor einer der Türen, die sich endlos einander reihten, blieb sie stehen. Sie waren an ihrem kleinen Spielfeld angekommen.

Kurz warf sie ihm ein Lächeln zu.

Die zweite Runde ihres Spiels hatte soeben begonnen.

Mit einer eleganten Geste, öffnete sie die Tür. Ihr langes, dunkles Haar fiel ihr dabei ins Gesicht. Ließ den Drang, es ihr aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, in ihm aufflammen. Doch er durfte nicht, musste sich zurückhalten. Denn nun wurde der Schwierigkeitsgrad erhöht, in dem kleinen Spiel.

Eine neue Figure betrat das Feld.

Jeder Schritt musste nun zweimal bedacht, geplant werden. Nur ein Fehler und das Spiel wäre aus.

Ein Game Over wollte er nicht riskieren.

Ein von neu Anfangen gab es nicht.

Sie hatten nur diesen einen Versuch. Das machte den Reiz des Spiels aus. Machte es noch interessanter. Intensiver.

„Guten Abend Sherlock!"

Mycroft saß hinter seinem fein säuberlichen Schreibtisch und lächelte ihn auf seine typische Weise an. Ganz so, als hätte Sherlock etwas ausgefressen.

Wie langweilig.

Seine Routine hatte er noch nie gemocht.

Er hatte eine ausdruckslose Mine aufgesetzt. Keine Herausforderung für ihn. Doch sie aufrecht zu erhalten würde schwer werden. Dafür würde sie Sorgen. Sie liebte es schließlich, das Spiel so kompliziert wie möglich zu machen.

Das würde ein schöner Spaß werden.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Mycroft?"

Die üblichen Floskeln.

Routine.

Langeweile.

Nun betrat sie den Raum. Oh, nun würde es spannend werden!

Sie hatte zwei Tassen in der Hand. Die eine reichte sie Mycroft, die andere ihm. Dabei darauf bedacht, seine Hand mit ihrer zu berühren.

Es war wie ein kurzer elektrischer Schlag. Doch das war beabsichtig. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich auf ihren typischen Platz an Mycrofts Seite stellte.

Während sein Bruder sprach, tauschten sie Blicke aus. Unbemerkt.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen.

Ihre Gedanken waren nicht mehr bei der Sache. Doch wenn interessierte das?

Ein lautes Räuspern und ein Weckruf.

„Sherlock?"

Nun war er doch wirklich erwischt worden. Da war guter Rat teuer. Doch wie gekonnt, redete er sich aus seiner Unaufmerksamkeit raus.

„War es das? Ich habe keine Lust mehr dir zu zuhören?"

Es gab etwas Interessanteres für ihn. Jedoch hoffte er, dass dies seinem Bruder unbemerkt geblieben war.

Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen hat. Sie hatte so gut wie gewonnen. Nur noch ein kleiner Schritt und er würde aufgeben müssen.

Ein kleiner Schritt zum Abgrund.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Es herrschte Stille, wie auf einem Schlachtfeld, auf dem der letzte Schuss gefallen war. In den Gesichtern der Anwesenden war wenig abzulesen, doch das wenige reichte schon um zu wissen, dass das Spiel aus war.

Auf ihren Lippen war ein breites Lächeln zu sehen. Siegessicher.

Aus seinen Augen sprach deutlich der Frust des Verlierers. Sein Stolz war verletzt. Beleidigt.

Nur auf dem Gesicht des dritten war nichts zu erkennen. Es war als versuchte er zu deuten. Abzulesen, was passiert war. Warum es hier eigentlich ging. Schlau aus der Situation wurde er jedoch nicht.

„Nun gut, geh wenn du willst."

Dieses Angebot kam leider zu spät.

Frustration. Wut. Schmach.

All das konnte sie in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Sehen und verstehen konnte nur sie es. Sie war nun einmal eine Frau.

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde breiter. War schon fast ein Grinsen.

Er verließ den Raum. Wollte gehen um die Schmach nicht zu ertragen. Ein guter Verlierer war er noch nie gewissen. Sein wollte er es auch nicht. Wozu auch? Siegen war alles was zählte. Sein werter Bruder hatte ihn um diesen Sieg jedoch gebracht.

Sie folgte ihm. Natürlich nicht ohne Grund. Er hatte vergessen, das ihr nun den Gewinn schuldete. Diesen mochte sie sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen.

Gerade wollte er seine Hand auf die Türklinge legen, doch sie war schneller. Sie war zwischen die Tür und ihn gehuscht. Schaute herausfordernd zu ihm hoch. Noch immer das siegessichere Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sofort wusste er was sie wollte, nach was es ihr verlangte. Aber hier? Das wäre gefährlich, dass wusste sie nur zu gut. Aber es war schon immer die Gefahr gewesen, die sie am meisten gereizt hat. Deswegen hatte sie sich auch ihn ausgesucht.

Als Mitspieler.

Als Siegespreis.

Genauso, wie er sie sich ausgesucht hatte.

Ihre Blicke waren aufeinander gerichtet. Nichts würde sie dazu bewegen diese voneinander abzuwenden. Dieser kleine Moment gehörte nur ihnen.

„Du schuldest mir noch etwas."

Ihre Stimme klang so untypisch rau, verlangend, wollend. Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr seinen Körper. Fast vergaß er sogar, dass er der Verlierer ihres Spiels gewesen war.

Ein verführerisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter. Ihr warmer Atem, auf seiner Haut.

Die Welt um sie herum existierte nicht mehr. War vergessen. In weite ferne gerückt.

Ihre Hand auf seiner Wange. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

Beide wollte es. Konnten sich nicht widerstehen.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich.

So sanft, so verlangend.

Beide schlossen die Augen. Genossen diesen kurzen Moment, in dem nichts zählte außer ihre Berührungen.

Seine Arme schmiegten sich um ihre Hüpften. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schmelzen.

Das Spiel schien doch noch nicht aus zu sein.

Der Kuss wurde intensiver. Wie auch die Berührungen. Beiden wollte immer mehr, konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen.

Doch die Vernunft siegte.

Mit einem Seufzer löste er den Kuss. Schaute zu ihr runter. Sie war genauso atemlos wie er. Hatte es genauso genossen wie er. Wollte genauso mehr. Jedoch sollte und durfte es nicht sein. Das wäre langweilig. Würde zur Routine werden.

„Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Spiel einen noch größeren Gewinn hat."

Nun grinste auch er. Ach, was liebte er dieses Spiel. Was liebte er diesen Gewinn.

„Kommt ganz drauf an, wie spannend du es für mich machst."

Seine Stimme klang ähnlich rau wie ihre. Verlangte nach mehr.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten lässt!"


End file.
